Love Will Find The Way
by Watashi no Namae
Summary: Ketemu mantan kekasih mah udah biasa. Lah kalau ketemu mantan tunangan sahabat sendiri gimana? [OOC, Bahasa nonbaku, Konoa rasa Indonesia! DLDR RnR please ] [humor gaje]


Orang bilang, jodoh itu nggak bakal kemana-mana. Kalau memang sudah takdirnya berjodoh, mau langit bahkan dimensi yang memisahkan, pasti ujung-ujungnya ketemuan juga.

Klise. Dan jujur aja, meskipun klise gue juga percaya-percaya aja sih. Lah Naruto yang _blangsekan_ begitu aja ujung-ujungnya jodoh sama putri keraton macem Hinata gitu. Coba bayangkan, Naruto yang bahkan makan Indomie kuah aja belepotan kesana kemari begitu bisa berjodoh sama Hinata yang kalau makan Indomie kuah pun harus pakai selusin sendok garpu pisau di atas meja. Kontras banget kan?

 _Well_ , omongan soal jodoh mulai gue pikirkan saat gue mendapatkan kabar teman satu apartemen gue—Uzumaki Karin yang juga sepupu jauhnya Naruto—baru aja putus dari tunangannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Di tengah isak tangis Karin dan gue yang mencoba menenangkannya, sebuah kalimat ajaib muncul dari mulut gue: "Duh, jangan nangis gitu dong. Tenang aja Rin, kalau jodoh nggak bakal kemana kok."

Gue, yang seumur hidup ini memang jomblo dan nggak terlalu tertarik dengan kisah cinta romantis ala princess Disney, tiba-tiba ngomong sesuatu yang enggak-gue-banget. Karin aja sampe bengong abis gue ngomong gitu.

Uh, sebenernya, alasan gue bermonolog ria membahas soal jodoh dari tadi tuh karena saat ini sebenernya gue sedang terjebak di dalam sebuah café di salah satu kawasan elite Konoha. Iya, gue kejebak. Ini semua gara-gara tadi pagi gue nggak liat prakiraan cuaca dan main _nyelonong_ begitu aja buat lari pagi dan nekat mencoba rute baru di kawasan elite Konoha. Denger-denger sih, banyak cowok _ahem_ tajir _ahem_ dan _ahem_ ganteng _ahem_ disini.

Bukannya cowok ganteng dan tajir yang gue dapet, malah yang gue dapet adalah hujan deras tiba-tiba turun di tengah asyik-asyiknya lari pagi dan gue terpaksa mencari café terdekat untuk menumpang berteduh dan menunggu hujan hingga reda.

Duh, bener-bener deh ah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Love Will Find The Way**

A story from Watashinonamae

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[** **WARNING** **]**

 **Bahasa nggak baku! Penulisan melenceng jauh dari EYD!**

 **Konoha rasa Indonesia!**

 **OOC!**

 **Alur cukup lambat!**

 **Don't like? Just don't read it! :)**

 _ **RnR please~~**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sebenernya sih, meskipun ini pertama kalinya gue pergi ke daerah ini, gue juga nggak asing-asing amat sama daerah ini. Kalau nggak salah, gebetan Ino tinggal di daerah ini. Naruto juga tinggal di daerah deket sini. Karin juga sering cerita kalau dia suka nongki cantik sama genk SMA-nya atau _romantic dinner_ sama mantan tunangannya di daerah sini.

Yah, intinya sih, meskipun gue nggak pernah ke sini, setidaknya gue taulah jalan-jalan atau café-café yang seru buat nongkrong di daerah ini.

 _Btw_ , ini ujannya kok awet banget ya? Duh, mana entar sore gue ada jadwal penerbangan ke Maroko. Tau gini mah, kemarin malem harusnya gue udah _packing_ barang biar nggak repot kayak gini. Duh!

 _Klining…_

Suara bel pintu berdentang halus, secara refleks—dan kebisaan juga—mataku langsung menatap ke arah seseorang yang membuka pintu café.

Mataku langsung melotot seketika.

Mampus!

Lah itu si Uchiha Sasuke mantan tunangannya Karin!

Bisa langsung kurasakan jantungku langsung berdetak dengan kencang. tanganku refleks menganggam cangkir kopiku dengan erat.

Tidak perlu sampai semenit, si Uchiha Sasuke langsung menyadari keberadaanku yang tengah duduk dengan posisi punggung tegak lurus dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan bingung. Dia pun menatapku tak kalah terkejut dan bingung, selama beberapa detik ia hanya diam berdiri di pintu café.

Memang sih, meskipun Karin itu dekat denganku, jujur saja hubunganku dengan si Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak lebih dari sekedar saling kenal nama. Obrolan kami sejauh ini hanya hai, hallo, selamat datang, aku mencari Karin, dan ucapan remeh lainnya. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan _awkward_ itu tetap muncul. Masalahnya, dia baru saja menjadi mantan tunangan sahabatku seminggu yang lalu!

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas si Uchiha yang tengah berdehem pelan dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari diriku, kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja kasir, memesan sesuatu. Aku tertawa _awkward_ dan bersyukur karena setidaknya pria itu juga menghindari diriku. Duh, kok bisa-bisanya sih ketemu sama mantan tunangan sahabat sendiri?!

"Sakura."

Kepalaku refleks memutar ke arah sumber suara yang berada tepat di sampingku. Mampus! Ini dia yang gue hindari! Kok ini bocah tiba-tiba nyamperin gue?! Iya, si Uchiha itu tiba-tiba nyamperin gue!

"Iya?" mulutku tersenyum, tetapi mataku melotot ke arahnya.

Duh, _awkward_ banget! Dia juga, meskipun wajahnya udah datar kayak tembok gitu, tetep aja gue masih bisa merasakan aura-aura _awkward_ dari ucapannya.

" _Sorry_ , gue harus nge- _charge_ laptop gue dan satu-satunya stop kontak yang ada cuma di meja lo." Dia ngomong ke gue dengan datar dan matanya yang menatap entah kemana.

"O-oh, oke."

Baru aja gue selesai ngomong, si Uchiha langsung duduk di depan gue, ngeluarin laptop dari tasnya, dan kemudian men- _charge_ laptopnya.

Duh, mampus deh nih. Kalau Karin tau, bisa-bisa selesai sudah persahabatan gue dengan dia yang udah terjalin lebih dari empat tahun! Rasanya gue pengen pindah meja, tapi tetep aja bakal terasa _awkward_ banget kalo tiba-tiba gue bilang gue mau pindah meja. Si Uchiha juga kayaknya ngerasain deh aura-aura _awkward_ yang muncul dan mengelilingi meja ini.

Tanganku langsung merogoh ke dalam kantong jaketku, mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dan memulai _chatting_ dengan Ino.

 **H. Sakura** : No! Mampus gue! Mampus!

Beberapa detik kemudian Ino langsung menjawab.

 **Ino Yamanaka :** paan sih? Baru aja pagi lo udah ribut-ribut

 **H. Sakura :** di depan gue lagi ada mantan tunangannya si Karin! Si UCHIHA SASUKE!

 **Ino Yamanaka :** ha?! Kok bisa?! Lagi ngapain lo?!

 **H. Sakura :** gue lagi lari pagi, tiba-tiba ujan, gue neduh bentar di café, tiba-tiba itu orang dateng dan duduk di depan gue! AISH! Sumpah ini suasananya _awkward_ banget! Duh, No, tolongin gue dong! Jemput gue kek!

 **Ino Yamanaka :** lah kok bisa sih? Lo lagi di café mana emang? Lo yakin itu si Uchiha Sasuke? Mirip doang kali!

 **H. Sakura :** lah, orang dia duluan yang nyapa gue kok! Gue lagi di café X, yang deket kompleks perumahannya si Sai itu loh! Duh, mana ujannya nggak berhenti-berhenti! No, jemput gue dong plis!

 **Ino Yamanaka :** HAHAHAHAHAHA…!

Sahabat laknat emang ini orang. Sahabatnya lagi kesusahan gini malah diketawain! Kampret emang!

 **H. Sakura :** No! Ah! Seriuslah! Sumpah gue bener-bener butuh pertolongan lo nih!

 **Ino Yamanaka :** KOK BISA SIH?! JANGAN-JANGAN LO JODOH LAGI AMA SI SASUKE!

 **H. Sakura :** Eh, gila aja lo! Ogahlah! Masa iya gue jodoh ama mantan tunangan sahabat sendiri?! Sumpah ya, nggak bagus banget!

 **Ino Yamanaka :** HAHAHAHA…! Santai aja beb, entar gue suruh si Sai jemput lo. Bentar ya gue _chat_ orangnya dulu~ eh, ngomong-ngomong, si Sasuke kan wajahnya ganteng banget tuh, kalau bisa fotoin dong buat gue. Lumayanlah buat jadi _wallpaper_ HP gue HAHAHA…

 **H. Sakura :** OI! Mantan tunangan sahabat lo sendiri tuh! -_-

 **Ino Yamanaka :** Yailah, santai aja Sak. Gue sama Sasuke mah nggak kayak hubungan lo berdua, gue mah santai sama dia. Bahkan, gue sampe sekarang masih sering _chatting_ -an ama dia. Lo aja noh yang kayaknya ogah banget deket-deket sama Sasuke sejak awal dikenalin ama Karin dulu. Gue udah _chat_ si Sai, kalau ada kabar, gue kabarin. :*

Sedetik kemudian, mataku melirik ke arah pria yang sedang asyik bercumbu dengan laptopnya di hadapanku.

Emang sih, si Uchiha ini mah emang ganteng banget. Dulu, sebelum dikenalin ama Karin, gue juga udah kenal dan tau kalau dia ini ganteng banget. Udah ganteng, tajir, sayang orangtua pula. Banyak banget tuh foto di Instagramnya yang menunjukkan kedekatan dia sama keluarganya. Jangankan keluarga sendiri, sepupu-sepupu sama keponakannya juga dia sayang. Udah gitu, orangnya cerdas banget lagi. Gue inget tuh, dia pernah di- _tag_ sama salah satu temennya di foto waktu dia masih SMA dan ikut lomba olimpiade fisika di Jerman. Mendali emasnya di bidang fisika dan matematika mah udah nggak usah ditanya, banyak banget!

Duh, kalau kayak gini kan jadi ketahuan kalau dulu gue salah satu penggemar dia.

"Sak."

Gue menatapnya secara refleks dan duh! Kok bisa-bisanya saling pandang mata gini sih?! Tak perlu sampai sedetik, mata si Uchiha langsung turun memandang laptopnya kembali.

"Tumben lo di Konoha." Dia membuat pernyataan.

"Oh, iya. Dari minggu lalu gue emang lagi di Konoha." Gue menjawab sekenanya.

"Hn." Pria itu membalas kecil dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Krik. Krik.

Duh, rasanya gue pengen kabur!

"Lo sendiri, nggak kerja?" gue nanya dengan nada seperti orang yang butuh pembicaraan tapi nggak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Ini gue lagi kerja sama laptop gue." Dia jawab seadanya.

"Oh, gue pikir lo lagi nge-game."

Krik. Krik. Nggak ada lagi pembicaraan. Ish, emang susah sih kalau mencoba ngobrol sama manusia semitembok. Baru aja mencoba buat topik baru, ujung-ujungnya malah dikacangin.

Bingung juga sih kadang, kok bisa ya si Karin tahan sama manusia semitembok kayak dia. Padahal si Karin tuh cerewet banget dan paling nggak suka kalau orang yang diajak ngobrol sama dia tuh nggak fokus sama dia. Tapi kalau bicara kayak gitu, kadang gue juga nanya, kok bisa ya dulu gue ngefans sama orang macem dia? Ya… namanya juga ngefans lewat dunia maya, mana gue tahu wujud aslinya gimana.

Nggak beberapa lama, seorang pelayan dateng dan menyajikan pesanan si Uchiha. Secangkir americano. Pria itu tersenyum kecil ke arah pelayan dan gue bisa liat dengan jelas pelayan itu langsung salting. Ya, nggak aneh juga sih, disenyumin ama mahluk seganteng gitu mah siapa aja juga bakal salting.

 _Termaksud elo Sak?_

Nggaklah, dia kan mantan tunangan sahabat gue, masa iya—

"Lo nggak mau mesen lagi? Kopi lo udah dingin kan?" pria itu bertanya, menghentikan semua monolog di dalam kepala gue.

"Oh, nggak, satu cangkir kopi aja udah cukup buat bikin gue nggak tidur semaleman."

"Nggak mau pesen makanan? Lo pasti belom sarapan kan?" pria itu bertanya lagi.

Gue mengerutkan dahi. Tumben banget ini manusia semitembok perhatian ama orang lain. Dan lagi, darimana dia tau gue belom sarapan…? Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong udah berapa lama gue di café ini?

"Oh, udah jam berapa sekarang?"

Pria itu melirik ke arah jam tangan di lengah kirinya. "Sembilan."

"Duh, jam sarapan gue udah lewat lagi." Gue bergumam sendiri dan dengan cepat memanggil pelayan yang untungnya masih belum terlalu jauh dari meja kami. "Mbak, aku pesen nasi goreng satu sama air mineralnya satu ya. Lo nggak sarapan, Sas?" mataku beralih ke arah manusia semitembok di depanku.

"Nggak, lo aja." Dia ngejawab sambil menatap lekat ke arah layar laptopnya.

Ngomongin soal waktu, tiba-tiba aja gue teringat sesuatu. Penerbangan gue ke Maroko jam empat! Mampus! Udah jam sembilan dan gue belom _packing_ apapun! Argh! Ini hujan juga kok bisa-bisanya di saat nggak tepat kayak gini sih! Duh, kalau begini terpaksa deh gue minta Rin—sahabat merangkap asisten merangkap sahabat satu perjalanan gue—buat nge- _packing_ segala perlengkapan gue.

Langsung aja gue samber handphone gue dan langsung menghubungi Rin.

Satu dering.

Dua dering.

"Iya, Sak?" Rin langsung bertanya di seberang sana.

"Hallo Rin, lo lagi dimana? Deket apartemen gue nggak?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

Seketika hati gue merasa lega. "Duh, syukur deh. Rin, gue lagi kejebak hujan nih dan belom _packing_ sama sekali buat nanti sore. Bisa minta tolong _packing_ -in barang-barang gue, nggak? Gue takut nggak keburu nih. Jam dua belas udah berangkat ke bandara kan?"

"Ha? Serius lo? Kejebak di mana? Oke deh, nanti gue ke apartemen lo buat _packing_ , bawa barangnya yang kayak biasanya kan?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Masa iya sih gue nyeritain ke si Rin kalau gue lagi jalan pagi terus tiba-tiba ujan dan ketemu sama mantan tunangan sahabat sendiri di depan mantan tunangan sahabat sendiri? "Iya, barangnya yang kayak biasa aja. Sama tolong pastiin semua _notes_ gue di atas meja belajar lo bawa ya. Kalau lo bingung tanya Karin aja—"

Sedetik kemudian, gue sadar gue udah menyebut nama orang di situasi yang salah. Duh!

Gue ngelirik pria di depan gue. Untung dia masih adem anyem di depan laptopnya dan nggak ngelirik gue dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Y-ya, pokoknya kalau lo bingung atau ragu telpon atau _chat_ gue aja, oke?"

"Oh, oke Sak."

"Makasih ya, Rin."

Beberapa detik kemudian, telepon gue putus. Huft… kalau barang-barang udah di- _packing_ kan hati gue jadi tenang juga. Kalau begini kan gue tinggal ke apartemen gue, ganti baju, dan siap-siap pergi ke bandara.

"Lo masih jadi travel blogger?" pria itu bertanya dengan alis setengah terangkat.

Gue ngangguk. "Iyalah, itu kan emang udah jadi kerjaan gue semenjak masa kuliah."

"Udah pergi kemana aja lo?"

"Hm… banyak sih, tapi kebanyakan Asia sama Eropa. Cuma terakhir kemarin abis dari Afrika Selatan."

"Oh ya?" pria itu berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Gimana rasanya Afrika Selatan?"

"Ya… meskipun judul Afrika, tapi ternyata Afrika Selatan nggak kayak _Afrika_ yang selama ini ada di televisi. Kotanya maju kok, banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Dan lagipula, banyak banget orang kulit putih di sana. Kalau mau tahu lebih banyak sih, baca aja di blog gue."

"Gue sih ogah nambahin viewers blog lo."

Kampret ini orang. Udah mana ngomongnya datar gitu.

"Terus, abis ini lo mau kemana?" pria itu bertanya lagi, matanya menatap ke arahku.

"Maroko." Gue ngejawab sambil senyum kecil. "Duh, gue udah kangen banget liat cowok ganteng Timur Tengah."

Tiba-tiba aja si Uchiha ketawa kenceng abis denger gue ngomong begitu. Duh, ini orang nggak gila tiba-tiba kan?

Gue mengerutkan kening gue bingung. "Kenapa lo?"

"Nggak, lucu aja." Si Uchiha masih ketawa. "Lo bilang kangen cowok ganteng Timur Tengah? Nih, depan lo udah ada cowok ganteng."

Njirlah! Ini orang pede banget! Ya, emang sih dia ganteng.

"Pede banget lo." Jawab gue setengah sewot.

"Kan elo sendiri yang bilang gue ganteng." Pria itu berkata di sela tawanya.

"Ha? Kapan?!"

"Kan elo yang sering komentar di Instagram gue, muji-muji gue ganteng, pinter, suami idaman, pengen ketemu gue di dunia nyata. Terus apa lagi ya? Lupa gue."

ANJRIT!

AAAAA…! EMAK…! GUE MALU SETENGAH MATILAH!

Gue bengong di tempat, kepala gue tiba-tiba terasa kosong sekarang. GILA! Malu gue!

"Kenapa lo? Malu? BUAHAHAHA…!" si Uchiha kampret itu ketawa kenceng. "Makanya, jangan suka komentar alay gitulah. Gue kadang suka ngakak sendiri kalau baca komentar Instagram gue."

"Anjrit!" gue ngumpat ke arah diri sendiri. "Kok lo baca sih?! Lagian, kok lo tau itu gue?!"

"Ya, gue bacalah. Kan komentarnya di Instagram gue, kecuali komentarnya di Instagram elo. Ya iyalah gue tahu, kan _username_ lo pakai nama elo, ya pasti ketahuanlah."

"NJRIT! Itu kan masa lalu! Waktu jaman SMA dulu!" muka gue pasti udah kayak kepiting rebus sekarang. Duh, gila! Kayaknya abis ini gue harus hapus semua komentar gue di Instagram dia!

"Tapi lo seneng nggak ketemu gue di dunia nyata? Kan harapan lo banget tuh biar bisa ketemu gue di dunia nyata." Si Kampret masih senyum-senyum nggak jelas sambil terus ngegoda gue.

Gue diem, mendelik tajem ke arah dia. "Nggak tuh, biasa aja."

Tawa si Uchiha udah mulai reda, berganti dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Iya sih, kalau gue pikir pas pertama kali gue ketemu lo, lo juga biasa aja kok pas ngeliat gue. Nggak kegirangan atau gimana gitu."

Selang beberapa detik, pelayan kembali datang membawa pesanan gue. Begitu gue ngucapin terima kasih, pelayan itu kembali pergi dan suasana diantara gue dan si Uchiha menjadi tenang dan sedikit _awkward_ entah kenapa.

Gue terdiam cukup lama seraya memakan sarapan gue, tiba-tiba aja ingatan masa lalu datang menghampiri ingatan gue.

Gue inget banget hari dimana Karin ngenalin pacarnya alias si Uchiha Sasuke ke gue waktu itu. Semester empat sewaktu gue masih kuliah, saat itu gue masih demen nge- _stalk_ _social media_ -nya si Uchiha. Cuma nge- _stalk_ dan udah nggak komen aneh-aneh kayak SMA dulu.

Iya, nggak bisa gue sangkal kalau gue emang suka sama dia. Ya… meskipun gue cuma tau dia dari semua _social media_ -nya dan nggak pernah ketemu orangnya langsung, tapi tetep aja ada saat dimana gue kangen berat sama dia entah kenapa. Ada saat dimana dia sibuk dan nggak bisa _update_ dunia maya dan saat itu gue cuma bisa menatap ke _posting_ -an lama dia seraya bertanya dalam hati kira-kira dia lagi ngapain ya?

Hingga akhirnya, waktu si Karin tiba-tiba bilang ke gue kalau dia punya pacar dan pengen ngenalin pacarnya ke gue. Gue sih oke-oke aja dan turut bahagia, sampai gue ketemu dengan siapa pacar Karin. Yup, Uchiha Sasuke pacarnya.

Dan ya, bener kata Ino. Gue rada ogah ngedeketin si Uchiha Sasuke dan itu bukan tanpa sebab. Gue takut. Karena gue suka sama Sasuke, gue takut kalau seandainya gue terlalu dekat sama Sasuke, hati gue bisa meminta lebih dan gue mulai melupakan akal sehat gue. Makanya, gue lebih memilih menjauh dari hubungan antara Karin dan Sasuke.

Gue patah hati. Patah hati sama cowok yang cuma gue kenal satu arah lewat media sosial dan gue patah hati di hari pertama gue ketemu sama cowok itu. Aih, harusnya gue nggak usah jatuh cinta lewat media sosial!

Nggak beberapa lama setelah gue menyelesaikan sarapan gue, _smartphone_ gue bergetar tanda ada _chat_ masuk. _Chat_ dari Ino.

 **Ino Yamanaka :** Beb, si Sai bisanya jemput lo jam setengah sebelas. Tapi kalau seandainya hujannya udah reda lo pulang aja.

 **H. Sakura :** Duh, ini ujan nggak ada tanda-tanda kelar masalahnya! nggak bisa lebih cepet apa, No? jam dua belas gue udah harus berangkat ke bandara nih! Lagian gue udah nggak betah banget di sini No!

 **Ino Yamanaka :** Nggak bisa Say. Kalau mau cepet mah minta aja dianterin sama orang di depan lo noh! WAKAKAKAKAKA… lumayan loh, mobil dia bagus-bagus! Lagian Sak, nikmatin aja kebersamaan lo ama si Sasuke. Mendingan ditemenin dia daripada ditemenin ama Lee kan?

 **H. Sakura :** bisa dibacok Karin gue kalo dia tau! Lo nggak bisa jemput gue, No? Ah, sama aja dua-duanya! Sama-sama ogah!

 **Ino Yamanaka :** gue lagi di kantor iniiii... mana bisa jemput lo! Eh, udah ya, bos gue mendekat.

Gue menghela nafas. Duh, bakal ribet nih. Nggak, nggak, gue nggak bakal minta orang di depan gue buat nganterin gue. Kalau begini sih, kayaknya gue emang harus nunggu si Sai jemput gue deh. Nggak enak gue kalau ngerepotin Rin lagi.

"Lo berangkat ke bandara kapan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata yang masih menatap ke arah layar laptop.

Gue terdiam sebentar. "Jam dua belas sih, itu juga udah jaga-jaga kalau macet."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk sebentar. "Mau gue anterin ke apartemen lo?"

"Nggak!" gue ngejawab refleks. "Lo urusin aja kerjaan lo."

"Santai aja, Sak. Kerjaan gue masih bisa di- _handle_ kok."

"Nggak, nggak usah. Lagian, gue juga nggak enak."

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Nggak enak kenapa?"

Gue menelan ludah. Duh, nggak bisa baca situasi apa ya ini orang?

"Ya… kalau lo nganter gue ke apartemen terus ketemu Karin gimana? Kan nggak enak juga, situasinya jadi _awkward_ banget."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Oh, itu. Santai aja kali. Gue sama Karin juga selesai dengan baik-baik kok. Dan kita juga udah sepakat tetep menjadi sahabat dan nggak bakal kekanak-kanakan kayak anak SMA abis diputusin pacar."

"Ya… kan tetep aja nggak enak. Baru satu minggu lalu lo berdua pisah, tiba-tiba gue dateng dengan elo ke apartemen. Kan kesannya nggak menghormati banget gitu."

Sasuke terdiam, menatap gue selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian kembali menatap ke arah layar laptopnya. "Hn."

Dan begitulah bagaimana pembicaraan kami berakhir. Ujung-ujungnya, kami berdua sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gue udah nggak tahu harus membuat topik pembicaraan apalagi dan Sasuke terlihat sangat fokus di depan laptopnya. Begitu sadar, tiba-tiba saja _smartphone_ -ku kembali bergetar. _Chat_ dari Sai.

 **Shimura S. :** Gue udah di pinggir jalan depan café nih

Begitu aku menatap ke arah luar jendela, mobil sedan Sai sedang menepi di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari depan café. Saat itu, hujan masih cukup deras. Aku langsung membalas _chat_ Sai dan bersiap pergi.

"Sas, duluan ya."

Pria itu menatapku. "Dijemput siapa lo? Masih hujan gini."

"Sai."

Pria itu terdiam sebentar. "Makanannya nggak usah dibayar, entar gue bayarin."

"Nggak usah, nanti ngerepotin. Gue masih bisa bayar makanan gue sendiri kok." Jawab gue sekenanya dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Sak."

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, pria itu memanggil gue. Gue menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Sebenernya, gue juga udah kenal lo jauh sebelum Karin ngenalin kita berdua."

Gue menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Gue itu udah ngebaca _blog_ lo sejak pertama kali lo nerbitin _entry_."

Nggak bisa gue sembunyiin kalau gue terkejut.

"Tolong, setelah ini jangan mencoba menjauh dari gue."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Lo udah terlalu jauh dari jangkauan gue, Sak. Tolong, jangan ngejauh lagi. Gue capek ngejer lo."

Dan jantung gue yang berdetak abnormal. Dan hati gue entah kenapa terasa sangat aneh. Oh, Tuhan… jangan bilang…

" _Safe trip_ , Sak."

Tuhan, jangan sampai… jangan sampai gue mulai jatuh kembali ke dalam perangkap itu.

"Uh-Oh… oke. Makasih."

 _Awkward_.

Dan hati gue yang mulai tercampur aduk berbagai macam perasaan. Kaki gue bergetar saat melangkah keluar. Begitu keluar dari café, kaki gue langsung berlari menuju mobil Sai, membuka pintu di sebelah supir, dan duduk dengan cepat.

Sai menatap gue dengan pandagan bingung. "Ra, lo nggak apa-apa?"

"U-huh…?"

"Muka lo merah banget."

.

 **END**

.

 **HOLLAAA!**

 **HUAHAHAHAHA… tamat dengan gaje-nya! HAHAHA…**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah mimpi yang gue dapet entah kapan. Hahaha… kalau berkesan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ^^ kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima selalu~ Terima kasih ^^**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada typo, karena memang ini FF tidak melalui proses editing yang cukup wkwkwk… maaf ya. ^^;**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Drrtt… drrtt…_

 _You have a new massage!_

 **Sasuke Uchiha :** OI! Katanya masih bisa bayar makanan sendiri? Ujung-ujungnya gue juga yang bayarin! Ganti rugi nih. Kapan lo pulang dari Maroko? Apa perlu gue yang nyusul ke sana buat minta ganti rugi?


End file.
